The Vibe 98.8
The Vibe 98.8 is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV, hosted by the late Vaughn Harper. Description The Vibe plays soul, R&B and funk, and is one of the most chronologically diverse radio stations in GTA IV (and indeed the whole GTA series) as its playlist contains songs from the 1970s to the late 2000s. The station does not appear in Episodes from Liberty City and is instead replaced by Vice City FM. It is likely that the station is based on WBLS, an actual urban adult contemporary radio station in New York City which Vaughn Harper has hosted shows on. Tracklist * Ne-Yo - "Because of You" (2007) * R. Kelly - "Bump n' Grind" (1994) * Mtume - "C.O.D. (I'll Deliver)" (1984)** * Alexander O'Neal - "Criticize" (1987) * RAMP - "Daylight" (1977) * The Isley Brothers - "Footsteps in the Dark" (1977) * Jodeci - "Freek'n You" (1995) * Lloyd - "Get It Shawty" (2007) * Jill Scott - "Golden" (2004) * Loose Ends - "Hangin' on a String (Contemplating)" (1985) * Freddie Jackson - "Have You Ever Loved Somebody" (1986) * Dru Hill - "In My Bed" (So So Def remix) (1996) * Marvin Gaye - "Inner City Blues (Make Me Wanna Holler)" (1971) * Minnie Riperton - "Inside My Love" (1975) * Barry White - "It's Only Love Doing its Thing" (1978) * C.J. - "I Want You" (2008) * The SOS Band - "Just Be Good to Me" (1983) * Ginuwine - "Pony" (1996) * Raheem DeVaughn - "You" (2006) Songs marked with ** were removed from station in future updates. Deleted Songs * Cassie - "Me & U" (2006) (listed in the file "american.gxt") * Gwen Stefani - "Hollaback Girl" (2004) * Res - "They Say Vision" (2001) Video Trivia *This is the favorite radio station of Roman Bellic and Kate McReary. Niko Bellic also appears to like this station, as he says it has "great music" when asking a taxi driver to change to the station. Dwayne Forge may also like the station, as it plays inside his apartment. *Cassie's "Me & U" is once cut again later in the PS3/Xbox 360 version of Non-Stop-Pop FM in Grand Theft Auto V, and later added in the enhanced version in the same station of the same game. *Bernie Crane sings both "Golden" and "Just Be Good To Me" to himself in his car, as heard on a wire tap in The Lost and Damned. *Dwayne Forge listens to "Footsteps in the Dark" in the cutscene for Undress to Kill. "Footsteps In The Dark" is also famous for being sampled by Ice Cube for his single "It Was A Good Day", which is featured in the San Andreas radio station Radio Los Santos. *A few pedestrians might wear a "The Vibe" shirt, and some may appear in L.C. Cage Fighters on TBOGT. *The Vibe 98.8 plays in the Triangle Club. However, in the Episodes from Liberty City, the music is changed to Electro-Choc, while in the secret VIP room, the songs featured for the private dances can be heard in Vice City FM. *The radio station's designation is totally fictitious, as FM radio stations in the United States only have an odd number (1,3,5,7 or 9) after the decimal point. See Also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio in GTA 1. * Lo-Fi FM - a funk and soul radio in GTA 2 * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio in GTA 2. * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City that plays a song by . * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio in GTA San Andreas that plays a song by . * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio in GTA San Andreas. * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City Stories that plays other songs by and . * K109 - a disco and funk radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * IF99 - a funk radio in GTA IV. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio in GTA V. * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V. * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V that plays a song by Marvin Gaye. Navigation }} de:The Vibe 98.8 es:The Vibe 98.8 fr:The Vibe 98.8 nl:The Vibe 98.8 pl:The Vibe 98.8 pt:The Vibe 98.8 ru:The Vibe 98.8 Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations Category:R&B Stations